


An Unlikely Companion

by happy_valley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Co-workers, Divorced Draco Malfoy, Divorced Hermione Granger, Dragons, F/M, Fluff, Post-War, Rose Weasley is adorable, Single Parent Hermione Granger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28901721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy_valley/pseuds/happy_valley
Summary: Draco Malfoy didn't mind his mandated job in the Care of Magical Creatures department of the Ministry of Magic. He didn't mind that people stared, whispered, or outright hated him; he was quite happy to keep to himself. But when an intruder barges into his office, he may find more than he hoped for when gaining an unlikely companion.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 69
Kudos: 334





	An Unlikely Companion

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything. Beta love to LilyRae88, all mistakes are my own!

Draco let out a yawn as he walked into his office. It was midday in London, but having spent the past few weeks in a different time zone had caused the wizard to restructure his sleep schedule. If he had been asked in his youth what his aspirations, career-wise, would have been, a ministry job was not on his list. Often the younger version of himself would have sneered at such a menial job. Though it may have taken a war, failed marriage, and a mandate from his appointed probation officer Draco was thankful for the stability of his position in the Care of Magical Creatures office provided. 

His time at the office provided an escape from potential self-destructive behaviors that being alone could lead to. He had admitted to his mind healer that he had been drinking more than he should and the fully stocked potion stores in his home had allowed him to dabble in a few, not particularly legal, potion samples. Though the job did not provide a source of companionship, as had been strongly suggested by his mind healer, Draco did not seem to mind. He preferred to be left to himself, he could take the stares and the whispers, however, he did not like to converse with any of his colleagues. Many of them had either gone to school with him or had run-ins with his father. Meaning that many of his interactions with society had Draco on the receiving end of someone’s scorn.

He stepped into his office, letting the latch click shut before taking a seat at his desk. He rifled through his stack of parchments, needing to write up the reports from his research of the frost-mint horn snaps, a creature that Luna Lovegood, of all people, had discovered during her travels in South America. Truth be told, Draco did not want to go to South America and research the migration pattern of these creatures. It had been due to Hermione Granger’s last-minute cancellation that he had to go at all. 

He rolled his eyes at the memory of the insufferable witch knocking on the door to his flat and practically begging him to go in her place. At the time he had wanted to refuse her outright, but when she began frantically telling him about how her daughter had an ear infection and her parents were taking her daughter to the muggle hospital at that exact moment, well, he couldn’t exactly deny her. Which was how Draco had found himself sunburnt and covered in bug bites exactly three days after that encounter. Needless to say, the wizard was happy to be home where his alabaster skin was no longer at risk of constant attack. 

Draco was halfway through his draft, and his coffee, when his office door swung open, harshly hitting the filing cabinet. He turned his attention to the intrusion, raising his eyebrow when he did not see anyone at the door. He stood to his feet to find a small auburn-haired girl pushing herself to her full height. Her blue eyes met his grey ones and the little girl sent him a smile, “Hello!” Draco walked to his door, peering out and looking around the hall, the hall appeared to be empty. 

“Who are you?” Draco asked, turning his attention back to the small girl who was now climbing into the chair in front of his desk. “Excuse me,” Draco clenched his jaw, he detested children. They were noisy, smelly, and very  _ very  _ annoying. One benefit he had found of being universally hated by the wizarding world was that no one wanted to engage with a friendship with him, let alone a romantic relationship, meaning that he did not have to fulfill his duties of creating a Malfoy heir. And as the acting head of the family, there was not a thing his father could do about it, it was a final fuck you to the man he had grown to despise. 

“I Rose,” the little girl said, placing a hand on her chest. Understanding took over his features, this was the Granger-Weasley spawn. It only seemed fitting that the child of two bothersome Gryffindors adopted their lack of boundaries. “Who are you?” She asked as she adjusted herself in the seat. 

“Didn’t your mother ever tell you not to talk to strangers?” Draco asked, leaving his door open as he made his way back to his desk. He decided it would be best to write a memo letting Granger know her child was in his office. When he looked back at Rose he could see she was nodding her head vigorously. “Well I am a stranger and you should leave.”

“You not a stranger,” Rose replied, her legs swinging off of the chair. “My mummy has a picture of you on the wall.” This caused Draco to pause, why on earth would Granger have a picture of him? They were barely acquaintances, let alone friends. “So what’s your name?” Draco grabbed a spare bit of parchment and dipped his quill in ink before responding. 

“Draco.” He quickly wrote to Granger, letting her know that Rose was with him and to come to get her immediately. Rose let out a giggle and he scowled at the girl. “What?”

“Your name is weird,” She laughed again and attempted to mimic his name, “Dayyycoo, That’s silly, why would your mummy name you that?” Draco’s nostrils flared as he let out a heavy breath. The missive left his office and he hoped that soon she would be back where she was supposed to be and away from him. 

“My name is  _ not  _ weird you little-” he cut himself off, he would not lower himself to the point of arguing with a toddler, especially a Weasley one at that. “Where is your mother?” 

“Talking with Uncle Harry,” She answered looking at his stack of parchments, “You got cayons?” 

“Kay-ons?” He repeated confused. 

“To color,” She explained as she moved to climb to her feet in the chair.

“You need to sit down.” Draco admonished, peering at the tiny human who had her hands on his desk and looked at all of his documents. She did not listen, instead, she moved her hand and scattered all of his documents across his desk. Draco clenched his jaw, where the fuck was Granger?

“Can I draw?” Rose asked, looking up to meet Draco’s eyes. 

“No you may not draw, you can sit down and wait for your mother.” Draco snapped, bringing his hands to his temple. Rose let out a huff and sat back down in the chair. When she was fully sitting once again Draco began to reorganize his desk as best as he could, but it was proving to be difficult with Rose’s foot thumping his desk every few seconds. With an audible sigh, Draco handed the girl a piece of parchment and a muggle marker he had stored in the drawer of his desk and placed them in front of her. “Here,” The little girl beamed at him and thanked him profusely before turning to the parchment. 

“What should I draw a picture of Dayco?”

“Draco.” He corrected without looking up at her, “And I do not care.” 

“You can hang it up in your office.” 

“No.” 

“Please,” She whined, causing him to roll his eyes. 

“I will not hang your picture up, now draw or I will take the marker back.” Rose huffed again but began drawing nonetheless. He closed his eyes, thankful that the little girl had stopped her incessant talking. Draco got back to work, organizing his desk and looking over his unfinished draft from the migration path in South America. 

It was another fifteen minutes before Granger showed up at his office, eyes wide and hair wildly laying on her shoulders. “Rose!” She let out a small breath walking in and dropping to her knees in front of her daughter. 

“Hi, Mummy!” Rose smiled, wrapping her arms around her mother’s neck. She looked over her mother’s features before frowning. “You cryin’ mummy?” 

“Rose, what have I told you about wandering off?” Hermione gently reprimanded the small girl as she placed both of her hands on Rose’s shoulders. “You scared me very much,” 

“Sorry mummy,” Rose said softly. Her eyes lifted to Draco’s and she smiled, “I stayed with Dayco, he’s my friend.” It seemed like the small girl’s statement finally made Granger aware of his presence. She got to her feet, straightening her robes as she looked at the blonde wizard. 

“Thank you for watching her Malfoy,” Granger said, lifting Rose into her arms and placing Rose on her hip. “I’m sorry if she caused you any trouble, Harry and I needed to discuss what to do with Ron’s things.” She let out a short sniff and placed a kiss on her daughter’s hair. Draco had heard through whispers around the ministry that the divorce between Granger and the Weasel had been a nasty one. Apparently, the Weasel had developed quite a drinking habit following the war and spent the majority of his time finding a random witch to bed rather than taking care of his wife and daughter. Draco had not paid attention to the rumors, or the articles that made the front page of the Daily Prophet, mainly because he did not care to know about the lives of the Golden Trio. But as he stood before Granger and her mini weasel, he couldn’t understand the feeling of disgust that he felt towards the Weasel. 

“Just make sure she doesn’t wander back here.” He replied, turning his attention back to his paperwork. Granger turned on her heel and made her way out of the office. 

“Bye Dayco, see you soon!” Rose shouted, waving her hand back and forth. She turned her head to her mother before loudly whispering, “He has a funny name mummy.” He let out a groan thankful that he would not have to deal with the annoying girl any longer. When he left the office for the day, he noticed the piece of parchment Rose had left. She had drawn a picture with two stick figures, under the shorter stick figure she had written in her childlike scrawl  _ Rosie  _ and under the taller stick figure she had written  _ Silly named man.  _ Draco rolled his eyes but stuck the drawing into the drawer of his desk nonetheless.

As he left his office, he couldn’t help but think of how strange today had been. 

*

It was another week before he was bombarded by the presence of Rose Granger-Weasley. The door to his office swinging open in a similar fashion, this time Rose yelled his name upon entering. “Dayco!” He had jumped in his chair causing the drink in his hands to splash onto his desk. He glared at the tiny intruder as he set his drink down, waving his wand to dry up the contents that landed on his desk. 

“What do you want?” He grumbled as she rounded the desk and ran into his legs. She extended her hands, revealing a stuffed dragon. “What is this?”

“A dagon,” She said but frowned. “D-rag-on,” She repeated, sounding out the word. “It’s a dragon.” She beamed up at him, extending the stuffed animal towards him.

“It’s a very nice dragon.” He managed to say as he peered down at her. She set the dragon into his lap and walked back to the chair in front of the desk. 

“It’s for you,” She said before lifting her hands again. There was another dragon in her hands, almost identical to the one in his lap. “Mummy says your name is D-ra-co and she tolded me it means dr-dragon!” Rose exclaimed, eyes widening in pure excitement. She clambered onto the chair, wiggling before she finally settled herself. “Mummy says I have saying the letter  _ R _ , so I missay them when I talk.” 

“Uh-huh,” He nodded, setting the stuffed dragon on his desk. “Rose where is your mother?” This question did not seem to register to the small child as she continued to blab.

“Sometimes it’s hard for me to say squirrel,” Rose continued, ignoring Draco’s question altogether. “So mummy makes me say it again and again or sound it out.” Rose set her dragon down next to Draco’s and pushed the dragons together. “I don’t like squirrels they are very  _ very _ scary, one time when I was at the park a squirrel chaseded me-”

“Rose,” Draco said exasperatedly, he checked the time finding it to be nearly ten am. How did someone so small have so much energy? “Where is your mother?”

“In a meeting,” She replied, looking up at the ceiling. “I told her I was coming to see you.” She gasped loudly and looked at Draco, “What are you gonna name your dagon?”

“Dragon,” he corrected without much thought, “And I am not naming it.” Rose’s eyes widened in horror. 

“You gotta name him,” She exclaimed, “If he doesn’t get a name his feelings will be hurt.” Draco blinked at the little girl. He needed to start locking his office door. 

“That dragon is not real therefore it cannot have feelings.”

“Yeah-huh,” She said nodding her head vigorously. “You has to name him, it’s the rules.”

“It isn’t a rule.” Draco disagreed, aggravation filling him at the realization he was arguing with a child.

“Is to,” Rose countered, raising her eyebrows. Draco thought she had never looked more like her mother.

“Oh for fuc-”

“Bad word!” Rose screeched, quickly covering her ears. Draco inhaled sharply through his nose, feeling the tension creep up his spine.

“Shouldn’t you go back to your mother?” Draco asked, frowning at the little girl. Rose, however, shook her head. 

“Nope,” She replied, popping the P as she spoke. “Come on, Draco, name him.” Draco sighed loudly, he would certainly be telling Granger to keep a better eye on her child. 

“If I name this toy will you stop talking?” Rose nodded, running her fingers across her closed lips and twisting them at the corner of her mouth before making a throwing motion. Draco stared at the little girl with confusion written on his features. After a moment of the two staring at one another, he sighed and mumbled, “Dragon.” Roses’ eyes bulged and she shook her head. 

“You can’t name him Dragon!” She said after dragging her fingers over her lips once again. “That’s not even a good name.” 

“I thought you said you’d stop talking?” He asked, raising his eyebrow. Her shoulders deflated and she leaned back into her seat. She opened her mouth to speak again but the look Draco sent her stopped her in her tracks. Taking his quill from the ink pot, Draco quickly wrote a missive telling Granger to get her ass down to his office and rid him of her daughter. 

Thankfully for Draco, Granger was much quicker this time when it came to retrieving her daughter. “Thank you for keeping an eye on her,” He let out a grunt. 

“Not sure I had much of a choice.” He responded just as Rose began talking. 

“Mommy, Draco says he’s naming his dragon, Dragon, tell him he can’t do that.” Rose huffed, crossing her arms. Hermione tucked her hair behind her ear, turning to see the stuffed dragon on his desk. She stared at the dragon for a minute before turning to her daughter. 

“Honey, if Draco wants to name his dragon, Dragon, he is allowed to do that.” She pulled Rose into her arms, running a hand over the little girl’s hair, “You wouldn’t like it if Draco told you couldn’t name your dragon something would you?” Rose shook her head. “Why don’t you go out into the hallway and wait for mummy?” When Rose nodded again she set the little girl onto the floor, two sets of eyes watched as she walked to the hallway. Hermione turned back to Draco and sent him a sheepish smile. “Did she give you much trouble?”

Draco looked at the witch in front of him and then turned his gaze to the little girl spinning in the hall. He looked back at Granger and shook his head, “No she...she’s well behaved.” Draco answered which caused Hermione to sigh in relief. 

“She’s really taken with you,” Hermione said looking back at her daughter. Draco scoffed in reply.

“Not sure why,” He finally said, Hermione looked at him, her gaze on him causing him to grow uncomfortable. 

“I think,” She said slowly, her eyes flitting to the stuffed dragon briefly, “That Rose is a good judge of character, as good as a four-year-old can be.” This caused the two adults to grin. She made to leave his office, but not before turning back to him and saying, “You’re not as bad as you make yourself out to be.” 

He nodded and found himself speaking before he could really help it, “She could come back,” He cleared his throat and gestured to Rose. “If she’s ever in the office again she could come back if you need her to.” Hermione smiled at him, thanking him before heading out of his office. As the two women left Draco heard Rose ask Hermione if they could get a pet dragon. If someone were to ask him if the question brought a smile to his face, he’d lie.

As he packed his things to leave for the day a missive landed on his desk. Draco unfolded it to find a note from Granger. 

_ Her dragon’s name is Draco.  _

*

Two weeks had passed before Draco saw the auburn-haired girl again. Though it seemed that he could not say the same for her mother. In that span of two weeks, he saw Hermione Granger more times than he could compare to seeing her in years. They rode the lifts together, met in the break room when they both seemed to need a refill on coffee. Each interaction started rather uncomfortably for the two adults, but before either of them realized it they would be chatting as if it was something they typically did with one another. Hermione would tell him about things happening with Rose, that she was turning five soon much to her displeasure, or how the little girl had gotten chewing gum stuck in her hair so bad that it had taken two cleansing potions and Hermione had to actually cut a chunk of the little girl’s hair. Draco would listen, laugh, and recall a time when he had found himself getting into mischief as a child.

One afternoon, Draco had made the comment that the coffee provided by the ministry was like tar on his tongue. Hermione had laughed before suggesting that they grab a coffee at this local coffeehouse she frequented. Though he was a bit nervous, it was one thing to be acquaintances who spoke at work, but leaving the confines of the Ministry brought a different dynamic to whatever the two had going on. But he had set his coffee down and nodded his head, following the witch as she lead him out of the Ministry. Draco was aware of all of the eyes on the two of them, but it seemed that Hermione took no notice, looping her arm through his as they made their exit.

“Oh, I completely forgot this place is a muggle establishment, and I forgot my wallet in my office.” Hermione sighed, pulling her arm from his. Draco forced himself not to frown at the loss, it did not matter that Granger wasn’t touching him, they were not even friends. “I can head back in if you’d just wait a moment.” 

Without thinking he reached into his pocket and pulled out the plastic card residing there, “Will this work there?” Hermione blinked at him and then looked at the card.

“Y-yes, I didn’t think you’d have a credit card.” She responded sheepishly. Draco shook it off.

“I’d reckon you wouldn’t, though I will say it is awfully convenient.” He said, trying his best at nonchalance as he looped his arm through Granger’s once more. If he had been looking, he would have been able to see the blush rising on her cheeks.

When they made it to the coffee shop he realized that he knew nothing about coffee, nor did he know what the fancy muggle terms for a coffee meant. Hermione, sensing his hesitation leaned into him, “Do you want to just get what I do? I think you’ll like it.” Draco tried to ignore the way her body pressed into his, and also ignored the sensation in his body telling him he liked the feel of her and nodded his head at her. She walked to the counter ordering something with hazelnut and Draco merely swiped his card when instructed to do so. The two of them talked on the way back, drinking their warm beverages, and before they knew it they were entering the Ministry once again. Hermione turned to Draco, letting his arm go in the process, “You could meet me there for coffee again tomorrow before work if you wanted?” And when Draco nodded his head, the witch smiled. Draco wondered if he had ever seen her smile before.

Draco met Granger for coffee the following morning, and the morning after that, and the one after that. And when the two found themselves making plans to meet on the weekend, to go out to breakfast with Rose included, it seemed like the most natural thing in the world. 

*

He shouldn’t have been surprised, not really when his door swung open forcefully. But when he heard a small whimper he paused, dropping his paperwork. He got to his feet and rounded the desk, kneeling before the small girl who stood at the doorway, tears running down her cheeks. “What’s wrong Rose?” he asked, freezing when the little witch threw her arms around his neck, burying her face in his shoulder. He had grown closer to the little girl in the past few months, but he did not consider himself to be an affectionate person, so when it was given to him by Rose of Hermione, Draco did not know what to do. 

“I’m never going back to school, I hate it.” She said into his shoulder, another sob coming from her. Draco frowned, pulling the little girl from his shoulder and looking down at her. “Tell my mummy not to send me back.”

Draco swallowed, his parents had never comforted him when he cried. In fact, he remembered, very vividly, a memory of him crying as a small child, not much older than Rose, and his father had smacked him across the face and told him Malfoy men did not cry. It had been such a pivotal moment in his life that he could never forget it. So much of his youth had been trying to mold himself into the  _ ideal  _ Malfoy man, if only he knew then how empty being a true Malfoy man felt.

He reached out, timidly, and wiped the girl’s tears. “Why don’t you tell me what happened?” The question sounded so foreign on his tongue, so dissimilar to what he had been accustomed to growing up. Rose sniffled and wiped her hand on her nose, without thought Draco reached into the pocket of his robes and pulled out a handkerchief. “Here,”

When Rose finally seemed calm enough, she softly spoke, “There’s a girl in my class, and s-she told me that my daddy hates me and that’s why he left me and mummy.” Draco froze, certainly there was someone better equipped at handling this kind of emotional situation. Perhaps he should get Granger or Potter. “Does my dad hate me, Draco?”

He swallowed once again, feeling parched all of a sudden. He wasn’t family to this small girl, and by all standards, he was not even someone who should be remotely close to her. But as Rose stared up at him with her big blue eyes rimmed red, he couldn’t help but wonder what forces had deemed him lucky enough to be a part of her life. 

So he shrugged off his trepidation to the best of his abilities and took Rose’s small face into his large hands. His thumbs wiped her cheeks, frowning when her lips formed into a pout. “Rose, I don’t know your father very well.” He started, deciding he ought to be as truthful as he could be. And if he fucked up Granger’s child, well, he still had a portkey for South America. “But, I think I know you pretty well, don’t you think?” 

Rose nodded her head, which was practically dwarfed in his grasp. “We are best friends,” Rose affirmed as he dropped his hands to his sides. Rose reached out and grabbed his hand, laying her palm against his. Draco looked at their hands, his fingers covering her smaller ones when bent them. 

“Well,” he continued, slightly choked up at the small girl’s words. “As your best friend, I think you are a very special girl. And I think that anyone would be lucky to be a part of your life.” 

“So how come my dad left?” She asked softly, wiping her eyes. Draco let out a breath through his nose, he had no idea how to answer that. There were many times when he had been younger, when pleasing his father had garnered the same results as disappointing him, that he had hoped his father would just disappear. He would lie awake at night and hope that tomorrow would meet him with his wish granted, though it had never come. How could he explain something he did not truly know much about to a child who was hurting for her father?

“Sometimes,” Draco began slowly, silently hoping Granger would burst into the room and save him. “Sometimes the people who are supposed to love us the most, have a little bit of trouble.” He watched her expression change to one of curiosity, “And even though it might hurt us to not have them around, we have to remember that it is not our fault that the ones we love are struggling. And, Rose, you have lots and lots of people who love you so much.” 

Rose stared down at the floor and let out another sniffle. His chest constricted as he looked at her, he fucked up he had to have. Why would he think he could comfort Rose, he hadn’t ever comforted anyone in his life. “Mummy loves me,” she said softly, looking up at him. “And gramma and grandpa, and uncle Harry.” Draco nodded his head. 

“They all love you loads and loads, Rose.” He answered. 

“And you love me, right?” Rose asked. Draco felt like he had been attacked by that bloody hippogriff again, he was so blindsided by her question. She stared up at him, “Because I love you.” She extended her arms as far as she could, “This much,”

He couldn’t pinpoint it, truly he was shocked by his admission to the girl. But he nodded his head and responded. “I love you too, kid.” He couldn’t help the swell in his heart when she beamed at him and jumped into his arms. 

As the two embraced they were blissfully unaware of the curly-haired witch hovering just outside the doorway.

*

“Draco!” Rose shouted, jumping from the table she sat at with Hermione. She ran over to Draco and jumped at him, causing him to be forced to catch her lest she fall and hurt herself. “Draco, guess what?” The two walked back to where Hermione sat. 

“Your mother finally agreed to let me use a silencing spell on you?” He asked, causing both women to glare at him. 

“My birthday party is next weekend!” Rose shouted, Hermione, admonished the young girl and sent apologetic glances to the other patrons in the coffee shop. “You’re coming right?”

“Uh-“ he took a glance at Hermione who slightly nodded her head. “Yes, I’ll be there.” Rose smiled before taking a bite of her chocolate chip muffin. Hermione turned to him and began talking to him about his report of the migration path of the frost-mint hornsnaps. As their conversation transitioned from work to more personal topics, Draco wondered how mundane his life would be if Rose hadn’t barged into his office all those months ago.

*

On the day of Rose’s birthday, Draco found himself unnerved. This would be the first time he interacted with Potter and other people close to Granger in quite some time, possibly forever. He wasn’t sure how his presence would be perceived and that made him nervous. 

After a few deep breaths and a shot of firewhisky, Draco stepped through the floo to Hermione Granger’s home. The house was bustling with people, he could see members of the Weasley clan everywhere he looked. “Draco!” Rose squealed, running towards him. He barely had a chance to fully step through the floo before Rose was jumping into his arms. “You came!”

“Told you I would,” He responded before placing her back on the ground. He handed a small wrapped gift into her hands. “Happy birthday.” Draco watched the small girl smile and quickly unwrap her gift.

Rose smiled when she looked at the muggle book she had constantly mentioned to him. “Thank you!” She ran over to her other guests and Draco stood awkwardly by the fireplace. 

“There you are,” Hermione smiled, “I was worried the floo connection wasn’t working properly.” 

“Just a bit uncomfortable if I’m honest.” He replied, taking in the crowd. There were a few people staring at him as he interacted with Hermione, no doubt questioning why he was there. Without another word, Hermione slipped her hand into his. 

“Don’t worry, they’ve all been made aware you’d be here. Rose is very excited you’re here.” She swallowed nervously, squeezing his hand. “I am too,” she admitted quietly. 

He squeezed her hand in return, “Just don’t throw me to the lions, Granger.” She smiled up at him, a small laugh leaving her lips. 

As her thumb brushed over his knuckles she replied, “Don’t you worry, you’ll be by my side all day.” And he certainly was. 

When the party began to wind down Draco found himself alone in Hermione’s living room. He took the time to look around, his eyes landing on a picture mounted to the wall. It was a few years old, but he remembered it well, it was a company picture that they had taken when Hermione had gotten a promotion. He wondered if this was the picture Rose had mentioned Hermione having of him?

“Oh good, you’re still here.” He turned to see Hermione smiling over at him. 

“Rose told me you had a picture of me on your wall once.” He said, turning back to the picture. Hermione laughed in response. 

“I put it up to replace the wedding picture that had been there before.” She finally said, stepping closer to him. “I never felt like changing it once it was placed.” Draco nodded in understanding.

“Do you miss it?” He asked, looking over at the curly-haired witch, “Being married to Ron?” Hermione thought for a moment, pursing her lips. After a moment she reached out, taking her hand into his. 

“I think,” she replied softly, “That a part of me will always be thankful for my time spent with Ron, he was my first love and he gave me Rose.” She bit her bottom lip and took another step closer to him. “But I think that some of the best things that can happen to us, are the ones we least expect.” With that, Hermione pushed herself onto her toes, pressing her lips to his. And as his fingers tangled into her hair, returning her kiss with equal fervor, he couldn’t agree more. 


End file.
